Ahkmou: Toa of Shadow
Ahkmou: Toa of Shadow is a "What If?" style story by Collector1 that tells of an alternate universe where the Matoran Ahkmou became a Toa of Shadow. Chapter I: Origins The Makuta Teridax was swimming to Mata Nui to spy on the residence of the island. He took on the form of one of his Rahi creations, called the Water Wraith, so he could breathe water and manage to go deeper into the seas to hide in case he was seen. Teridax was thankful for his powers, how he could have done this without his shapeshifting powers that all his species had. The Makuta was not proud and boastful about what he did on the now abandoned island of Metru Nui, but felt quite confident for putting the great spirit Mata Nui, into a deep slumber. Though, not all went according to plan. His attempt to wipe away the memories and reduce the power of the Matoran so he could feed them lies was flawed by six Toa from the island. Plus Teridax lost something that could have helped him on his deception of the Matoran, the Kanohi Vahi, The Mask of Time. Though there was still a chance at getting the mask back, but had two sides fighting for it as well and lead to the loss of his wings and all the Rahkshi on Metru Nui. And to make it worse the events of the Battle at the Great Barrier and the recent battle the Makuta had started a war with is now-former allies. The only good thing was that the Vahi was safe even though the leader of the Toa Metru, Vakama, threatened to destroy it. Teridax had to plead with him in an effort to change his mind, he was successful, but Vakama became the keeper of the mask. The Makuta also agreed to not attacking the unnamed island that the Toa's team discovered after Mata Nui went to sleep until one year had passed. But he didn't tell the Toa of Fire that he could still swim around it's seas to find short-cuts and passageways to hide Kraata and other weapons he could use against the residence of the island. Sadly he could only find one cave that might hold some a few things, but he felt that it could become home to much larger and/or dangerous Rahi. His new destination now was Destral, where the Destral Fortress, the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Makuta as it's leader and was in need of assistance for an attack plan made by Antroz on the Dark Hunters. But as he was swimming back, Teridax went along the shoreline of Metru Nui, where he hit his head on what appeared to be a boulder of some sort. Makuta at first would have discarded it, but this didn't feel like stone or earth, and at closer inspection, had a sliver color to it. He then shapeshifted into a simiaquatic-like being so he can rise above the waves and into the surface. The simple boulder turned out to be an abounded Matoran Sphere drifting throughout the Silver Sea, apperantly it must have fell from one the boats the Toa were using when they left the island. He had three choices he could chose, first was leave it there where it might get washed up on a beach some where, the next choice was awaken the Matoran and feed him lies so he can be used for his own bidding, and last, do an experiment that if it works might help in the latest war with the Dark Hunters. It took a few minutes for Teridax to decide which was best to do with the sphere, as it was only concept from a Makuta scientist who's name is best not to be mentioned for the failures he made that lead to his death and dishonor among his species. But since he felt that the plan of the attack on the Matoran was pretty well thought out, he came to the conclusion of making a Shadow Toa to serve the Brotherhood. The Makuta couldn't do this today, he needed to talk with the scientists best fit for an experiment of this kind in the organization, which were Chirox, Mutran, and maybe even Tridax. Though there was one thing that needed to be done quickly, hiding the Matoran. Teridax then shapeshifted into a Nui-Kopen, because it's four clawed arms could carry the Matoran Sphere more easily, plus he can fly high into the sky where nothing could see or spot him. He flew to a high tower between Le-Metru and in the middle of Metru Nui, the Coliseum. The Makuta placed the sphere in an open gap in the decaying building, while the Makuta flew to the top of the structure so he rest and wait for nightfall to pass before continuing. The reason he waited for nighttime was that in broad daylight Matoran Sphere would draw attention to the last and local guardians of the island. Which were the Rahaga and their group of various Rahi such as Keetongu, and the former Turaga of Metru Nui, Dume. Teridax had lost a lot of power from all the shapshifting he did, and the resting he did before nightfall helped him for awhile. Once the sun went down and moon rose up, Teridax began to resume his objective. To get more power for his next change of form, the Makuta flew down low to the ground and absorbed many nocturnal Rahi Most of them were beetle-like and a little smaller then a Matoran's foot, while others were a weaker sub-species of the Southern Continent Gafna that used weaker air attacks. After that was done, he went back to the peak and carried the Sphere off to Onu-Metru, where he used the energy that was taken to transform himself into a small Rahi native to Po-Metru. It was a good disguise as it would eat stones and boulders and sometimes travel with its food at night to another Metru when it felt something dangerous was near. The Makuta rolled the Matoran Sphere deep into the Archives, most of the things still living on the island stopped dwelling there thanks to a Kane-Ra Bull that was mutated by the Visorak. It was feared because the venom made it twice its size, the horns were three times longer with four smaller ones on top on of them, and was easy to anger. Though the the bull had one flaw, it was a sound sleeper when exposed to the dark, but if it was exposed to light, the sound of a single blow of the wind can startle it and make the Rahi enraged. Teridax didn't see it has too much of a threat, and when he walked by it, he consumed it with his shadow hand giving him a lot of power from it's mutations. He placed the Matoran Sphere in a corner into the deep levels of the Onu-Metru Archives, that nothing dared to go in. But before leaving, he reawaken an Energy Hound from one of the Stasis Tubes to guard the sphere before teleporting back to Destral. Ahkmou: Toa of Shadow Chapter II: The Shadow Toa Project Teridax was successful in teleporting to the Brotherhood of Makuta's headquarters in Destral, where it was safely guarded by two of the robotic creations made by his species, the Exo-Toa. He could tell that they were standing at the gate by the light of their glowing red eyes, that and the mechanical sounds of the mounted Electro-Rockets being raised at him because of his current form. To the Makuta's luck, he had enough power left to at least make one more shapeshift back to his original form, in which he did. Thanks to the energy still left in him, the guards lowered their Rockets and moved aside, letting the gates open for the great leader of the Brotherhood. Once Teridax went inside the fortress, he was greeted by Antroz, his lieutenant. "Where have you been?" asked Antroz. "I need to revel my strike plan to the Brotherhood or the-" "I have something to discuss as well tonight that could help in the war," Teridax interrupted and continued walking with the other Makuta coming along with him. "Oh," replied his lieutenant, his face with a look of interest. "But we still need to strike the Dark Hunters, even though it's not too important to the Brotherhood," commented Antroz. "Those supplies that our spies stole last week on one of The Hunters' fortresses in the Southern Islands comes with a large price to pay," the Makuta lieutenant said. "The Drak Hunters are going to start stealing from us now, and they may be valuable to our quest for an entrance to the land of Karda Nui," continued Antorz. "The supplies were much needed," complemented Teridax. "But their actions were not ordered by me or you or the rest of our lieutenants," the leader of the Brotherhood paused and stopped walking. "You know what must be done," said the Makuta Teridax with a distinct look that Antroz had seen many times before. "Yes, my lord," nodded his lieutenant right before finishing their walk to the Convocation Chamber, to annouce Teridax's latest plan. Once they were inside, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta sent out a telepathic message to all the Makuta on the island to hear the announcement of their leader. Once they filled the chamber, the Makuta Teridax began his message. "My brothers, who have all fought hard for our cause," started Teridax, he did his best to make the other Makuta feel proud of themselves, not knowing that they will die out whenevre they reach Karda Nui or their leader taking control of The Great Spirit. "I might have found a way for us to accomplish our goals and obstacles to keep Mata Nui from awakeing," said the Brotherhood's leader, before raising up the document by the failed Makuta scientist. "This will help us in our conquest, we make a Toa of the Shadows," everyone in the gasped at the statement, knowing that the being who thought this idea was a disgrace to their species. "How do you know this can be a success?" asked Icarax, one of the few Makuta who questioned his own leader's authority, but picked his words and actions carefully so he wouldn't anger Teridax. "The Makuta who theorised this had experiments that all resulted in failure to the point he is an embarrassment to the Brotherhood and lead to his death. Even we, Makuta, don't dare say his name!" shouted the Makuta of Karzahni. Then for a whole minute chatering from some of the Brotherhood's filled the room, it created what could have been a long-term argument if the leader didn't clear his throat to bring silence to the crowd. "You interrupted me, Icarax, before I could explain it further," replied Teridax, giving Icarax an angry look. Now the Makuta felt it was best to not escalate the argument any more then it had, fearing punishment from his leader. "Our fellow disgrace did once make a success that are species overlooks greatly, he once made microscopic Rahi, that still populate The Matoran Universe today," continued the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. What he didn't mention was that the Rahi were made only in the peaceful times of the brotherhood when Miserix. But ever since the rebellion that put Teridax in power, he was unsuccessful after the new head of power, as he wasn't use to inventions made for destructive uses. "The concept appears legitimate, and the unfinished genetic code has the possibility to be a successful formula with the help of some of our scientists," said Teridax. Then the Makuta leader called forth various scientists in the Brotherhood, the two most notable were Chirox and Mutran, the rest aren't worth mentioning as their works both minor, both to the project and in the Brotherhood of Makuta. "All of you will make a great contribution to your species," the Makuta Teridax complemented the members of the Shadow Toa Project with a smile that reeked of evil and greed. He then dismissed all the Makuta that was within the Convocation Chamber except for the two that had stolen from the Drak Hunters and Antroz, who was sent to retrieve Teridax's Staff of Shadows. The duo was told by their leader to stand still and stare at one of the walls, filled with Kanohi of Makuta that rebelled against the Brotherhood. When Teridax's lieutenant came back and handed him his weapon, he said, "You should have learned a lesson from them," 'right before they were decapitated. ' Chapter III: Conception Coming Soon Characters *The Brotherhood of Makuta **Teridax (Shadow Toa Universe) **Icarax (Shadow Toa Universe) **Mutran (Shadow Toa Universe) **Chirox (Shadow Toa Universe) **Antroz (Shadow Toa Universe) **Two Makuta that stole from The Dark Hunters **All the Makuta on Destral *Ahkmou (Shadow Toa Universe) Trivia *The story is inspired by a cut concept and set from 2008 where Ahkmou would become a Shadow Toa. *The unnamed Makuta in the story did exist in the prime universe, but unlike in the Shadow Toa universe his research documents containing future and past experiments where incinerated along with him. *This has the ability to be the spiritual successor of Collector1's first story on the wiki The Anti Nuva Saga that was unfinished even though the story was plotted out. Poll What do you think of the story so far? Seems like A very Good Work. Good. It may have some potential. Okay. Bad. One of the worst stories on the wiki. Category:User:Collector1 Category:Stories